Subreddit writing competition entries
by AyJTee
Summary: A collection of my entries to the monthly writing competition hosted on r/StarVStheForcesofEvil
1. Prompt: Obsession Month 2

**The Immortal Monster**

Marco crouched down on his wooden perch, balancing on the balls of his feet. He never really envisioned himself in this situation, never really thought that it could ever come to this. But here he was, hiding in the rafters, just waiting for the right person to walk through that door. Marco had nothing left after this. Everything else had been forcibly taken from him... *everyone* else had been taken from him. To reach the end after all this time, after all the years he had spent preparing for this moment, it was almost tragic.

Marco could hear footsteps in the hallway just outside the room and reached for a small knife which was fastened to the back of his belt. Marco turned the item in his hands. It was small but made with astonishingly intricate patterns. A carving of a snake's head adorned the pommel of the blade and grip had many different runes carved into it that he could not read. Marco pulled the small blade out of it's scabbard, relishing the raspy sound it made as the blade finally tasted the air. Now that he was looking at it, there was a certain greenish tint which Marco supposed was due to the magical enchantments that had been bestowed upon it.

The sound of footsteps drew closer to the door and Marco readied himself for what he was about to do. They slowed down as they approached the door before stopping completely outside of it. There was a moment of silence before the handle was pulled and the sound of the mechanism turning filled the room. Marco inhaled deeply and reminisced about his journey to this spot.

It was some time after Star had defeated the Immortal Monster, they all took him for dead. Why wouldn't you? Who could take a punishment that severe and still walk away from it? Apparently he could. Some time passed and Marco was happy. *Hap-py?* That was a concept Marco had lost his grasp on years ago.

Eventually the monster returned as he was always going to. He was clever and cunning, the first time they didn't even see him coming until it was too late. After her parents were murdered, Star was a broken shell of what she was before. Of course Marco would *try* to be there for her, to put his feelings to one side for the sake of his friend. There is only so much one person can do though. Some more time passed and they weren't happy but they lived on, continued fighting against the darkness, they couldn't let the monster beat them so easily.

The Immortal Monster, however, had other ideas. Marco never knew the monster's endgame, his master plan. Over the coming years he constantly asked himself what the point of it all was. Why did the monster do what he did? Why did he take Star away like that? Why did he leave him alive? Just to torture him? Well it worked. Marco continued to suffer alone for years after it happened. He never went back to Earth, just travelled around, looking for answers that he was never going to find. More years passed and Marco forgot who he was, what he stood for. He could only focus on one thing: The Monster and what he had done.

It became an obsession. Everything he did from that point onwards was to bring him closer to killing his target. He scoured the universe multiple times over, looking for a way to slay someone who is immortal, a weapon capable of bringing the monster to it's knees.

And now here he was, turning that very weapon slowly in his hand as he perched above the doorway the Immortal Monster was surely going to walk through. How long had it been? Marco didn't know. He'd stopped keeping track after she died. Everything seemed pointless after that happened... everything except the Monster's demise.

The large wooden door slowly creaked open beneath him and the object of his obsession entered the room. Marco's only purpose in life was to end that monster and now that the opportunity had presented itself, he was sure as hell going to grab it.

Marco dropped onto his prey, knife drawn and angled the blade towards the monster's back. The monster cried out in surprise, but buckled under the weight of Marco on his back. The knife embedded itself deeply and began to work it's magic, causing the monster to writhe in pain beneath Marco's hold.

Marco's only response was to twist the blade to make the pain even greater. Bluish-green ichor oozed from the wound on the monster's back and pooled on the floor next to him. Eventually, the monster stopped squirming and fell still and silent. Marco would have smiled at the defeat of his most hated enemy if he had any emotion left in his body. Instead, all he felt was emptiness. All he lived for was to see the monster dead, and now that he was, Marco had no reason to go on. He slid off of the corpse and landed on his back in the pool of blood the gruesome act had left behind. Marco stared at the ceiling above him and contemplated his own existence, having no reason to move ever again.

The Immortal Monster had succeeded.


	2. Prompt: Fear Month 3

Drip Drip Drip

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

The sound of water falling to the floor caused Marco to wake from his slumber.

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

Marco assumed that the wind had pushed open his window at sometime during the night because it was stupidly cold now. He looked around to try and see what had happened, but the unyielding darkness kept these things a secret from him. *What time is it?* Marco thought to himself groggily. It had to be late in the night for it to be this dark.

Marco reached to his left to try and find his bedroom lamp but instead found his hand pressed up against a cold stone wall. That was odd. Marco didn't have any bare stone walls in his bedroom. What was more, the wall was wet for some reason. Had the rain from the open window really made it this far in?

*drip*

Marco turned in his bed to get out of bed when he realized that he wasn't in his bed. For some reason he had been sleeping on the hard stone floor. Perhaps he fell out of bed in the night and didn't notice? No, that didn't really make sense, he had carpet in his room, not stone floor. Where was he then?

*drip*

Suddenly, light crept around the corner of what appeared to be a door frame but it was too weak to illuminate anything inside the room. Marco scrambled towards the light, trying to make sense of everything his brain was telling him. When he reached the doorway, he found that it was blocked by rusted iron bars that were cold to the touch. Marco tried to push the door open, but it would not budge.

*drip*

Marco span on the spot to look behind him, trying to locate the source of the dripping. There was a small scratching to Marco's left which he recognised as some sort of rat. Marco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to centre himself, to stay calm, panicking wasn't going to get him anywhere.

*drip*

One of Marco's eyes twitched in response, he was finding it hard to concentrate with the constant sound invading his thoughts.

*drip*

Marco opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the noise, a look of annoyance quickly crossing his face. Whatever that was needed to stop, or he might never make it out of here.

*thud*

Marco was again interrupted, this time not by the drip but by the sound of footsteps coming from outside of the room he was in. The footsteps were not periodic however. There was a light step followed by what sounded like someone dragging something heavy across the floor before a large thud. Almost as if whoever was coming down the hallway towards him had a limp and a leg made out of lead. The footsteps were accompanied by a scraping sound of metal on stone, as if someone was dragging a large nail along the wall as they came towards him.

*drip*

*thud*

Marco froze in absolute terror. For some reason, he assumed that whatever was coming down the hallway was coming for him.

*drip*

*thud*

It came closer.

*drip*

*thud*

Closer.

*drip*

*thud*

Marco was like a deer in headlights and he knew it. He knew that he needed to move away from whatever that sound was but his body refused, it was paralysed by fear.

*drip*

*thud*

In a last ditch effort to get his body to move, Marco bit his own hand, trying to use the pain to shock his body into motion. It worked and Marco quickly but quietly shrank away from the door and towards the back wall of the room.

*thud*

A bead of sweat formed on Marco's forehead as he stood wide eyed, facing the doorway. Marco wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and pretend none of this was happening, to shut himself off from the real world, but if he did that he would be as good as dead. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead and along the edge of his nose before falling to the ground.

*drip*

As the sweat fell away from his nose, something warm and sticky replaced it on his forehead. Then he noticed it. The stench. The overwhelming stench that was hanging right beside him. Marco didn't know how he didn't notice it immediately. It was undeniably recognisable. Marco didn't need to see to know what had been hanging beside him. To know what had been making the dripping sound and what had fallen on his forehead. Blood. It was blood from a corpse. A corpse that was rotting and filling the room with the most repugnant smell.

*thud*

Whatever was outside continued moving down the hall towards him. It was getting closer now, it couldn't have been much further than a few metres from the doorway. The scraping sound was so loud it was all Marco could think of.

*thud*

Marco held his breath in a last ditch effort to remain hidden from the thing that was slowly shuffling its way towards him.

*thud*

The scraping sound stopped as a figure stepped in front of the doorway. It was massive and vaguely humanoid. It was six feet tall, but it looked as though it had a hunch and so was presumably much taller. It looked as though a thin linen sheet had been wrapped around it, giving it a hooded appearance. The creature wheezed and turned on the spot to face Marco. It was hard to discern any facial features as the light was nearly completely blocked by the creature. All Marco could see was the silhouette of the creature. There was a buzzing sound as flies entered the room and were attracted to the corpse that was hanging from the wall. The gate separating Marco from the monster made a long drawn out creak as it opened without any input from the hulking figure

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

This time the sound of blood dripping onto the floor did not come from the hanging corpse that was next to Marco but from the left arm of the hulking figure in front of him.

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

*thud*

The monster shuffled towards him and Marco let out a scream.

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*


	3. Prompt: Prequel Month 4

**Mewnipendence**

The sun hung high in the mid afternoon sky, shining it's brilliant light upon all the land beneath it. A corn farmer wiped the sweat from his brow and examined the cart that he had been hauling behind him all day. It was full of produce harvested from his fields earlier in the day. It had been a good season and after deducting what he and his family would need to survive the coming winter, there was still corn left over that he would be able to sell at the market. That was where he was heading now, a cart full of corn trailing behind him.

He wasn't far from town and the path to town had begun to widen as the increased footfall pushed back more and more of the surrounding forest. Soon enough the farmer had reached the outskirts of the small town and began the short trek towards the market in the centre.

The residents of the town seemed to be on edge, which was understandable given the current situation they were in. They had all heard the stories. Ever since the invaders had landed, there were stories of villages being attacked and looted. Some had tried to fight the menace that was ravaging their lands but they were simply outmatched.

Nothing like this had ever happened in their history so they didn't have any kind of formal military, there had never been any need. For the farmer, these problems were still on the horizon and all he could really do was make sure to keep his head down and take it one day at a time. He had a family to look after so couldn't afford to make any rash decisions.

He continued to trundle through the town towards his destination and picked up a few snippets of conversation between locals along the way.

"It's not safe to remain here. You want my advice? Move as far to west as you possibly can."

"My cousin said that the next village over had been attacked, it's getting closer..."

Eventually, the farmer arrived at the merchant who greeted him with a wave and a smile.

"Good haul today!" the merchant said, eyeing up the cart full of corn. "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised to see you here this time of year."

"What do you mean?"

"Well given our current situation, I'd figured that you'd pack up any extra corn and move west with the rest of 'em."

"Current situation? What do you mean? I didn't think we'd had attacks round here."

"Well... not yet, but it's coming, you mark my words. You wanna keep an eye out for those little ones of yours."

"I know how to look after my family." The farmer said abruptly.

The merchant raised his hands apologetically. "Hey now, don't let me tell you what to do, just be careful is all."

The farmer took his money from the merchant and promptly left with his empty cart in tow.

The invaders had been in the back of his mind for a while now, perhaps it was time to start making plans to move. He had been reluctant before because this was his home but he needed to think about what was best for his children. Regardless, he was nearly back to the farm now, he could make a decision once he returned home.

* * *

Almost as soon as the corn fields came into view the farmer heard a loud crashing sound from far behind him. He turned around and could see smoke rising above the tree tops from the direction of the village. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened in horror, it could only mean one thing. Abandoning his cart in the middle of the path, he broke into a full on sprint towards his house.

The farmer burst through the front door, desperately looking for his family but fearing the worst. His prayers were answered when his two young children came bounding around the corner, huge smiles plastered across their faces. He breathed a large sigh of relief, whatever was happening in town hadn't bled over here yet.

The farmer left his kids to find his wife and make plans to leave as soon as possible.

"Daddy? Who are the shiny people? " The younger of his two children interrupted.

"What do you mean?" he asked the child, who pointed out of the window.

The farmed looked to where the child was gesturing and saw three individuals clad in full metal armour advancing towards the house.

"You go and hide," the farmer said to his family, "I will handle this."

As his family went into a back room to hide, the farmer picked up a pitch fork; these were definitely not merchants looking to trade, he had to be ready to defend himself. He strode out of his house and down the path towards the metal clad men, trying to look as confident as he possibly could despite the fear that was eating him up from the inside.

The three men stopped about 5 strides from the farmer, they were all armed, one with a spear and two with swords. It was impossible to see their faces through the metal visors and therefore impossible to tell what they were thinking. It was strange, all the stories he had heard about the invaders, none had never mentioned that they were this heavily armed, what had changed?

"What do you want?" The farmer asked confrontationally.

The three men exchanged words in a language that the farmer did not recognise and then one of the men chuckled a took a few steps forward.

Before he knew what had happened, there was a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down to see a spear was buried there, deep enough to have come out the other side. The metal man wrenched the weapon out of the hole it had created and the farmer fell to his knees, blood spilling out onto the floor, mixing with the dirt on the ground. The three invaders walked around him and continued their approach towards the house.

The farmer turned around, his thoughts focused entirely on the family he had left there. He tried to call out to them, to warn them of the impending threat, but his mouth had filled with blood and all he could do was splutter. Strength left his body and the farmer fell forward to land with his face in the dirt, coughing up blood. He managed to angle his head back towards the house and tried to call for his family to run again, only succeeding in coughing up yet more blood.

The scream of a child was the last sound he heard before his soul drifted off into the unknown.


	4. Prompt: Cleave Month 6

**The Enemy Within**

The hallway was silent, save for the soft clack of Star's boots hitting the ground as she headed for the prison cells.

He was back again. She had beaten him so many times now that she was starting to lose count. It seemed that he would never truly disappear from the world and every time he was vanquished he would take something of hers with him. How much longer until she lost everything? Star didn't want to think about it.

Star turned the corner and quickened her pace, stopping just in front of her cell she was looking for. On the other side of the rusted metal bars, sat on a rickety wooden chair was Marco, slumped with his head hanging down so that you couldn't see his face. Star tried to call out his name but her voice got caught in her throat. The anticipation of what she was about to do almost crippled her. Star took a breath and steeled herself, this time managing to call out to him.

"Marco." His name echoed around the prison cell like an empty promise. Suppressed memories from months ago permeated her mind as Marco lifted his head to face her.

Star was running up the winding staircase of a very tall tower. Stairs were so inefficient, there had to be a faster way of getting to the top, she was running out of time. From somewhere above her, she could hear screaming... Marco's screaming.

Star shortly arrived at the top of the staircase and burst through the door that was the last obstacle between her and Marco. The room on the other side was dark save for the thin beam of moonlight that was illuminating Marco's figure slumped on a chair.

"Marco!" Star screamed and ran over to him, worried that the worst had happened. She began frantically shaking him back and forth, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Marco..." Star whimpered.

"I'm *cough* alright Star." Marco said in-between coughing fits. Star could tell that Marco was weak by how his grip on her. "Come on, *cough* let's get out of here."

With Star's assistance, Marco managed to stand up and hobble towards the only exit from this room. They were almost to the staircase when Marco coughed up blood and fell to the ground, hard. Star quickly rushed to his side and saw a strange green liquid ooze from the corner of his mouth and dribble down his chin. Star tried to help him up, but the moment that her skin made contact with hers, there was a sizzling sound as her hands started to burn. Star recoiled in horror and pain, unable to do anything but watch as Marco's body spasmed violently on the floor.

"Marco?"

Marco almost immediately stopped moving upon mention of his name. Then in a long, slow and drawn out movement, he turned his head to face Star, who let out a yelp from the shock. The left side of his face was now covered in green scales and his left eye was glowing a bright green.

"Princess Butterfly." The words came from Marco's mouth but they did not belong to him.

"Give him back!" Star said, trying to hold back the tears.

"How many times must we go through this Star. You only have one way of forcing me out and we both know you won't resort to that."

"At least let me talk to him." Star pleaded, but the septarian only grinned in response.

"And give you the closure that you seek? No, I want to see how much you are willing to sacrifice in order to stop me."

Star stopped trying to hold back her tears and let them fall freely to the floor.

Star raised her wand and pointed it straight at where Marco was sitting.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and closed her eyes as there was a bright flash from her wand followed by the thud of a body falling to the floor.


	5. Prompt: Revive Month 8

**Saviour**

The clacking sound of heels hitting the floor echoed through the hallway of the castle. Explosions followed by screaming could be heard in the distance. She was walking with a sense of purpose, she had already made up her mind; this is what she had to do. Notable members of the military scurried past her in the opposite direction, fearing for their lives. They would most likely be abandoning the battlefield, not that she could blame them, the situation was just that dire.

More nervous steps rushed up behind her to keep pace.

"Star, you can't do this." he pleaded.

"I have to Marco, there is no other option."

"She's too powerful to be set loose. You heard what happened last time."

Marco tried to grab her arm to slow her down, only for Star to pull away from him in defiance.

"This is the only way to stop them. I've already made up my mind."

More determined than ever, she approached the large wooden door at the end of the corridor. Star opened it and went inside the large ritual chamber that had been prepared for her. A large circular pattern had been drawn on the floor in chalk and was surrounded by lit candles which provided the only source of light in the room as there were no windows.

There was a raspy sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard and she turned to see Marco brandishing his sword towards her.

"I-I can't let you do this." Marco said nervously before adding with more confidence, "I *won't* let you do this. That spell is so dangerous that Eclipsa didn't even put it in the book of spells!"

Star sighed, and with an apologetic look on her face raised her palm towards him. There was a soft yellow glow around her hand and Marco was pulled backwards out of the room before the heavy wooden door was slammed in his face. Marco tried to open it again but Star had sealed it with her magic, leaving him to only bang on the wooden surface and beg her to not go through with it.

Star took a deep breath and blocked out the sounds of Marco on the other side of the door. She needed to focus on what she was about to do. Star took out the small piece of paper that had the incantation that Eclipsa had written down for her. After quickly memorizing it, she knelt down in front of the circle and began the ritual. The language used for the spell was much older than Mewnian and without Eclipsa's note she wouldn't have even known what she was saying.

When she finished speaking the incantation, yellow magic flowed from her arms and her hands and began to fill the circle with an electric glow. The flames started to jump between the candles and a strong wind with almost enough force to push Star back to the wall. There was a loud rumbling sound and it felt as though the entire castle was shaking with the might of what Star had done.

A glowing white humanoid figure slowly rose out of the centre of the circle. It tilted its head and Star could have sworn that it was looking directly at her despite the fact that it didn't have a face. The glowing figure spread its arms wide and wings sprouted from its back, which it used to slowly rise to the ceiling. When the figure reached the ceiling it blew it apart with next to no effort revealing the sky above.

Because of the threat they were facing, the normal blue skies had been turned a horrid black and it was now filled with rolling purple clouds which oozed evil and malice, occasionally letting a bolt of lightning loose to indiscriminately strike the ground below. Star looked to the glowing figure, the last beacon of hope for her home.

At this point Marco managed to kick the door in and saw what Star had done.

"Damnit!" He cried out and threw his sword at the floating figure as hard as he could.

"No!" Star said, using her magic to snipe the sword out of the air and stop it from reaching it's target.

The light of the being began to slowly fade, revealing that the form did in fact belong to a woman with piercing green eyes and wearing a flowing golden dress. The woman looked up towards the sky and then back down at Star and Marco. A smile quickly passed across her face but it was not full of compassion.

The woman rose higher and higher into the sky until it became engulfed in the rolling purple clouds. A brilliant flash of white light filled the sky for a second and then disappeared, leaving behind no trace of the evil that had once filled it. Then there was silence. Pure silence. No birds or sounds of nature. No cries for help or shouts of joy from the citizens. There was only silence.

"Star," Marco spoke first, "what have you done?"

"I've saved us." She said with finality.


End file.
